Stella's Revenge
by dancesc7
Summary: What happens when Mo and Olivia prank Stella during a sleep over? :) Major STELLA/CHARLIE Minor Olivia/Wen Hope you love it! Read,Review,& Enjoy!This is a remake and continuation of Stella's Revenge by JecaandJarley!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewritten story. Originally it was called **Stella's Revenge **by **JecaandJarley**. Give credit to this wonderful author for the main idea of the story!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Olivia's P.O.V**

"That was so much fun!" Stella yelled as she jumped onto her bed while Mo lay sprawled across the floor looking as angry as can be. "I have to admit that was pretty funny," I say as I sit on the chair next to Mo. "See? I told you you'd like it. Isn't hitting someone with a paint gun the best?" Stella laughs as she points at Mo's now ruined shirt. Mo sighs, "Okay I guess it was kind of funny. So, what are we doing now?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"No Stella!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

" Ye-" "Guys!"

They stop and look at me and Stella says, "Olivia, you think we should play truth or dare right?"

I'm not so sure. I stutter, "I-I s-suppose we could play it?"

"C'mon Mo it'll be fun! Please" Stella says giving the puppy dog eyes.

Mo groans, "Oh, fine we can play."

"Yes!" Stella shouts and fist pumps the air. "Truth or dare Livy?"

"Truth."

"Aww you're no fun," Stella pouts but quickly gets over it, "Do you like Wen?"

I knew I was blushing, "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes, yes you do," Mo says in a sing-song voice.

"Ok yes I do like him!"

"Awwww," Stella coos.

"But don't tell him!"

"We won't, promise!"

I smile evilly, "Truth or Dare Stella?"

"Dare, I'm not a wimp," she says confidently.

"I dare you to call Charlie and tell him you love him!"

Mo laughs at Stella's terrified facial expression.

"What? No way am I doing that!"

"Why? You don't like him so what's the big deal?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"OMG Stella likes Charlie!" Mo squeals.

"Really?" I ask, "How can you tell?"

"Because that's her 'I'm trying to cover something up' face," Mo states matter-of-factly.

"Dang it," Stella whispers under her breath.

"So you don't deny it?" Mo asks also raising her eyebrows and coos, "Ooooh Stella has a crush!"

"You won't tell him though right?" Stella says with the most serious face I've ever seen her wear.

We nod and finish our game of truth or dare.

At midnight Mo and I were still talking while Stella was asleep when we found a box labeled: STELLA'S OLD TOYS.

We started getting things out and we found a makeup box. We went over to Stella who was still asleep and with the lipstick wrote STELLA LOVES CHARLIE in a big heart on her forehead and we used the rest of the makeup on her arms drawing silly faces. We then took a picture of her on our phones and put it away and went to sleep so we wouldn't wake her up with our laughing.

* * *

**So I know this was short but I'm planning on this being 6 chapters. (Yay!) If you like it and want to read more Please Review! If no one reviews than how will I know if anyone likes this story or when I should update? Right now I'm thinking every few days but if I get a bunch of reviews saying you like it and want to read more than maybe I will update every day!:) xoxo -Shelby 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Olivia's POV.**

Mo and I woke up the next morning to:

"OLIVIA WHITE AND MOHINI BANGAREE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ARMS?"

We immediately sat up. "We were making them pretty," Mo said in a baby voice.

"I'm going to go clean off," Stella said as she stomped into the bathroom.

I mouthed a countdown from three as Mo took out her phone ready for a picture of Stella's reaction to seeing her face in the mirror. Stella stormed out of the bathroom with her cheeks a bright pink and steam practically rolling out of her ears. Mo flashed a quick picture and we both laughed at it.

"This," Stella stated pointing to her forehead, "Is unacceptable."

"I'm going to take a shower," Mo said getting off the bed.

"Wait, I have to wash this off first. The guys are coming over for band practice after breakfast, remember?" Stella said racing into the bathroom and a few minutes later coming out again.

Unfortunately, the lipstick was bright pink and because it was on her skin for so long, it didn't all wash off very well so if you looked you could tell what it said.

"Umm… you kinda got a little somethin'…" I laughed as I gestured to Stella's face.

"Yeah, I know!" Stella yelled angry.

After Mo and I had our showers and had breakfast, I got a text from Wen saying him, Charlie and Scott would be there in about five minutes. Stella immediately sprinted to the bathroom and we found her scrubbing away at her poor forehead. "IT WONT COME OFF! COME OFF, COME OFF DANG IT! HELP ME!"

"Stells, Stella STOP! You're going to hurt yourself! After a few minutes of struggling trying to get Stella's hands to stop clawing at her face, she finally settled down a bit.

"WHAT am I going to DO?"

"Umm… maybe you can wear a hat or something?" Mo suggested.

Stella sighed frustrated and we followed her over to a closet. Inside were shelves of winter coats, boots, scarves, gloves, and NO HATS! "There HAS to be at least ONE hat in here!"

Stella got down on her hands and knees throwing things over her shoulder trying to find SOMETHING to cover up her embarrassing 'tattoo'.

"Wait!" Mo yelled and ran up the stairs. Stella gave me a skeptical look and I just shrugged my shoulders saying I had NO idea what she was up to.

Mo returned a few minutes later hiding something behind her back.

"Did you find her a hat?" I asked her.

She just grinned and said, "Yep."

"Well then give it to me so I can cover up this disaster that YOU caused!" Stella screamed at her.

Mo looked quizzical and I knew that face, "What's up?" I asked her.

She just shrugged and walked behind Stella. "Stell, at this point would you, I don't know… wear ANY hat just to cover up your forehead from the guys?"

Stella looked really confused but replied, "Probably, why?"

Mo smiled huge and plopped the most ridiculous looking thing I'd ever seen onto her head.

It was a pink cowgirl hat. With eyes. And ears. And a tail.

"SERIOUSLY? This is the ONLY hat we have around here?" Stella asked angrily but sounded slightly amused.

"Sorry Stells," I laughed.

"Well," Mo said, "It's either that or-" She was cut off by the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Olivia's POV.**

"NOOOO!" Stella yelled and ran towards the stairs.

"It's fine Stells, the hat completely covers up the lipstick stain." Mo yelled after her while we tried to catch her before she ran upstairs.

"I know, but this hat looks REDICULAS!" She pouted but thankfully she stopped running away.

"I'll get the door," I said as I walked to answer it.

As I opened it I heard a disappointed sigh come from Stella as she plopped down onto a couch in the living room.

"Hi guys!" I greeted with a smile and let them inside.

"Hey Olivia," Wen smiled at me and I struggled to hold back a blush. Sadly I don't think it worked.

We walked into the living room where Stella was and the first thing that happened was all three guys burst out laughing.

Stella just crossed her arms and pouted.

Charlie sat down beside her and investigated her hat. "What," he asked, "is on your head?"

Stella being Stella replied, "It's a hat, Stupid."

"You're calling me stupid…" Charlie smirked, "looking like that?"

I watched as she glared at him. I thought she would punch him or something but instead I saw a smile creep on to her face. She simply replied, "Yes." Then, she started laughing along with Wen and Scott. Pretty soon we were all laughing at the silly thing on top of Stella's head.

"It looks like a dragon," Scott thought aloud.

"I think it's more like some sort of dog," Mo said.

"Or maybe a cat?" Wen questioned aloud.

"I'm not sure what it's supposed to be but Stells, why are you wearing it?" Charlie asked.

We all looked at her questioningly, Mo and me wondering what her excuse would be. She looked around at us but instead of making up some crazy story she just jumped up and said, "Well, let's get rehearsing!" and ran out of the room.

"That was weird?" Charlie looked at Mo and me curiously but we both just looked at each other and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stella's POV. **

That was so much fun! The band had just got done practicing our two newest songs. "We totally rock guys!" I shouted giving out high fives.

"Yeah we do!" Charlie agreed smiling at me.

I smile back, trying not to blush. The things that boy does to me.

"Now I'm hungry," Scott complained.

"Let's go get food!" Mo yelled and everyone followed her into my kitchen for snacks.

I set my guitar down in its case and turned around to find myself nearly running into Charlie, who I'd thought was in the kitchen, looking at me strangely acting like he didn't even notice we were only two inches apart.

I look up at him curiously and he asks pointing to my head, "Gunna tell me why you're wearing that thing?"

"Nope," I smirk. But inside I'm like, 'Please don't ask again. Please just drop the subject.'

But of course him being Charlie, he reaches for the hat.

Luckily I saw it coming and ran away quick enough.

He chases after me and the next thing I knew we were running in circles laughing and climbing over the band equipment.

Unfortunately for me I trip and fall to the ground. To make things worse, Charlie lands on top of me.

It takes me a second to recover from the blow of the fall but once I do I notice Charlie's hand slowly reaching for the hat and there is no way I can run away again because I'm trapped underneath him.

"Please don't!" I say quietly. My life would be over if he found out what was written on my forehead. I am really starting to hate Olivia and Mo right about now.

Charlie seems surprised, "THE Stella Yamada said PLEASE! What has the world come to?" He laughed and I smile a little.

"Very funny."

"But seriously Stells, what is so bad that you don't want me to see? Bad haircut? You know I don't care. Pimple? Stell, everyone gets them-"

I cut him off, "You really think I would choose THIS hat over a pimple or bad hair cut?" I ask him like he's crazy.

"Well than what are you hiding?" He asks calmly retreating his hand.

For a moment I consider telling him, but then I remind myself that that would be totally insane of me. Instead I go with, "Who said I was hiding something?"

He gives me a look, "Really Stella?"

"Hey, it was worth a shot!"

We laugh a little but then after a couple minutes he reaches for the hat again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Stella's POV.**

I watch Charlie's facial expression as he reads my forehead.

At first he is confused and just thinks its scribbles. But once he figures out what it says his eyes brighten a little and I catch him trying to keep the smile off his face. He's probably laughing at me.

Finally he meets my eyes and asks, "Why is this here?"

I sigh, "Mo and Olivia. They wrote on me while I was asleep."

He looks at my forehead again and snickers, "So… why did they write this?"

My eyes widen at his stupid question. Is he really going to make me say it? Nope, I won't give in that easily.

"I guess they thought it'd be funny?" Crap, it sounded more like a question than a statement. And I think Charlie noticed.

He gives me that smile that makes my heart speed up and whispers, "And what's so funny about it?"

I'm a little confused. Plus, the position we are still in is making it hard to concentrate.

"Umm… because we are friends. And it would be funny if… you know," I stuttered.

"If what?"

Uggggh! Seriously Charlie?

"It would be funny if I actually liked you."

He leans a little closer, if that's even possible, "Is it really funny Stells?"

"Oh, it's super funny."

"Then I bet this will sound hilarious," he leans closer and I can feel his breath on my lips when he whispers, "Charlie loves Stella too."

I can't help the blush that accompanies the huge smile on my face. Charlie likes me too!

Before I know it his lips are on mine. I'm not sure who initiated the kiss but I was too happy to really care. It was amazing! But ended all too soon thanks to that stupid thing called oxygen.

When I opened my eyes he was looking at me like we'd just went on a rollercoaster with double loops and I'm pretty sure I match his expression.

"Wanna help me get revenge on Olivia and Mo?" I ask.

"Of course I do!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Stella's POV.**

"I can't believe you two actually got together!" Olivia said later that night after the boys had left.

We were sitting in the living room waiting for Mo to get done with her shower.

"Is it a bad thing?" I ask pretending to be offended.

"Oh, no! It's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" She beams.

Mo walks into the room with her hair wrapped in a towel a little while later and Olivia offers for me to go shower next.

"It's alright Liv. You can go before me."

Luckily she agrees and goes into the bathroom.

Mo and I watch a little TV but then she smiles and asks, "So I guess since our little 'makeover' on you helped you and Charlie get together than you forgive us right?"

Before I can answer we hear a scream from the bathroom followed by, "What happened to my hair!?"

Mo is about to get up and check on Olivia when I smile and say, "Yeah I forgive you. But you must remember that no prank pulled on me goes unpunished."

She looks confused for a moment before realization crosses her face. She yanks the towel off her head and the look of horror on her face is priceless.

Olivia storms out of the bathroom and stands next to Mo. "Your hair's pink!" she shouts at Mo. "And yours is blue!" They look at each other's hair, then cross their arms and look at me.

I just kick my feet up and say, "Yeah. Revenge is sweet!"

* * *

**I hope you all loved this story! Thanks again to the original author JecaandJarlie for allowing me to re-write and continue this story:) Happy Easter Everybody! xoxo -Shelby**


End file.
